Seto Kaiba and Virtual Dark Yugi's Duel
Seto Kaiba faced a virtual simulation of Dark Yugi, based on Kaiba's memories, in a game of Duel Monsters, in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. Duel Turn 1: Seto Kaiba Kaiba activates "Polymerization", fusing the 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Kaiba Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi activates "Dark Magic Veil", paying 1000 LP (Yami Yugi: 8000 → 7000) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He activates "Thousand Knives" to destroy "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", but Kaiba activates his set "Dark Sacrifice", sending "Saggi the Dark Clown" from his Deck to the Graveyard to negate the destruction of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Yami Yugi Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Seto Kaiba Kaiba attacks "Dark Magician" with "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", but Yami Yugi activates his Set "Time Chain", negating the destruction of "Dark Magician" (Yami Yugi: 7000 → 5000). In addition, both "Dark Magician" and "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" are treated as if they are not face-up on the field until their owner's 2nd Standby Phase after the cards activation. Kaiba Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" (2100/700). He then activates its effect, Special Summoning "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Yami Yugi attacks Kaiba directly with "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" and "Celtic Guardian" (Kaiba: 8000 → 4500). Turn 5: Seto Kaiba Since he controls no monsters, Kaiba Special Summons "Kaiser Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. "Kaiser Vorse Raider" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yami Yugi: 5000 → 4500). Kaiba Sets 1 card. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Since it's his 2nd Standby Phase after the activation of "Time Chain", "Dark Magician" is treated as being on the field again. Yami Yugi activates "Magical Dimension", Tributing "Celtic Guard of Noble Arms" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from his hand in Attack Position, then destroy "Kaiser Vorse Raider". Since one of his monsters was destroyed by the effect of a Spell Card, Kaiba activates his Set "Induced Explosion" to destroy Yami Yugi's "Time Chain", making "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" be treated as being face-up on the field again. Turn 7: Kaiba Kaiba attacks "Dark Magician" with "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", but Yami Yugi activates his Set "Dimension Reflector", banishing "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl", then targeting "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Yami Yugi Special Summons "Dimension Reflector" in Attack Position, with its ATK and DEF equal to the current ATK of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/4500). It then inflicts damage to Kaiba equal to its ATK, but Kaiba activates his set "Enhanced Counter" to make that damage 0, then increase the ATK of "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" by that amount of damage (4500 → 9000/3800). Kaiba attacks and destroys "Dimension Reflector" (Yami Yugi: 4500 → 0). Aftermath The simulation ended and one of KaibaCorp's scientist informs Kaiba that the system was working well. However, Kaiba is annoyed and says it had been pointless since he had not perfectly recreated Dark Yugi. Cards used References * Category:Duels